A thousand thoughts
by Alessia June
Summary: Él era, no por nada, el portador de la sabiduría de Noah y nada escapaba a su ojo demoníaco. Conjunto de Drabbles.
1. Primer pensamiento

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto: "Frases de Libros" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers.

 **Personaje:** Wisely.

 **Libro:** La Biblia

 **Frase:**

* * *

 _ **2 Timoteo 4:15**_

 _ **Guárdate tú también de él; pues en gran manera ha resistido a nuestras palabras.**_

* * *

El podía ser el Noah de la sabiduría pero aun así había cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento; como Allen Walker.

Era a su parecer un chico interesante. No se dejaba vencer ni llevar por su destino. Inevitable, por mucho que él luchara.

Era como un niño armando una pataleta. Y le era divertido ver que encajaba a la perfección con el término de mártir, más se salía de los estándares de uno.

Pero justo ahora empezaba a entender por qué Road lo consideraba peligroso.

Esa persona que ahora estaba alrededor de ellos como uno más, no era definitivamente ni Allen Walker ni Neah D. Campbell. Podía apostar todos los dulces favoritos de Road sin dudar. Y eso era arriesgarse demasiado.

Algo en la manera en que sus ojos brillan le inquietaba. O quizás era su sonrisa cortés que ahora era casi permanente. Pero había algo que le daba mala espina. Parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

En su mirada no había la chispa de inocencia y juventud que lo caracterizaba, o la valentía y el coraje que desprendía en cada batalla. Ni siquiera estaba la malicia y manipulación de Neah. Como si se hubiera quebrado y al reunir las piezas de nuevo hubiera nacido alguien más.

Solo había calma. Una inquietante calma y una mirada analítica. Ni un pensamiento fuera de lugar o un recuerdo que no debería tener.

Las burlas o comentarios mal intencionados de sus hermanos no parecían afectarle y en cambio las respondía bastante bien. Sin alterarse.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Wisely? —preguntó Allen sentándose a su lado. ¿A que horas había llegado hasta él?

—En absoluto. —contestó mirándolo.

—¿En serio? Pareces muy serio hoy.

Lo vio jugar con un mechón de sus cabellos, ahora largos. Una suave sonrisa en su rostro y un intento de acercamiento sin invadir su espacio personal.

Tanta formalidad a veces le desconcertaba.

¿Qué era lo que quería lograr?

Lo que sea que fuese, estaba claramente subestimando. Él era, no por nada, el portador de la sabiduría de Noah, y _**nada** _escapaba a su ojo demoníaco.

Seguiría jugando su juego, descubriría la verdadera detrás de la máscara y tarde o temprano él sería el que cantaría victoria.


	2. Segundo pensamiento

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Reto: "Frases de Libros" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Advertencias:** Posibies spoilers.

 **Personaje:** Wisely.

 **Libro:** La Biblia

 **Frase:**

 _2 Samuel 19:6_

 ** _Amando a los que te aborrecen, y aborreciendo a los que te aman; porque hoy has declarado que nada te importan tus príncipes y siervos._**

 **. . .**

No debería sentirse así, lo sabe. Pero no puede evitarlo. La molestia que nace al ver al Conde tan contento solo por la presencia o una sonrisa del 14 le hace hervir la sangre. Y es que no lo entiende. Mejor dicho, no quiere entenderlo.

Sabe que se comporta como un niño celoso en estos momentos pero piensa que es justificado. Vamos, que incluso a los gemelos no les agrada la situación. Pero nadie dice nada.

Por que el Conde es ciego, sordo y mudo cuando se trata de él. Y nada de lo que ellos digan lo hará cambiar de opinión.

El Olvidó tan fácilmente que intentó asesinarlo, que aún siendo su propio hermano no le importaba sacarlo del camino.

Y es curioso como es parecido en ese aspecto a Allen Walker. Amando aquellos que lo odian.

Ahora viendo su cercana interacción con él y la forma en que desplaza a quienes más se preocupan y le acompañan. No le queda duda que incluso si todos ellos llegaran a morir, por el solo hecho de que él siguiera viviendo, entonces estaría contento.

Este descubrimiento no debería afectarlo de la manera en que lo hace, incluso si ellos mismos fueron quiénes decidieron seguirlo involucrarse tanto sentimentalmente no estaba en los planes.

Acordaron enfrentar junto a él todo lo que el futuro deparara. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta disconformidad con el miembro de la " _familia_ " restante, y la insistencia del conde en seguir jugando a ésta.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Y no importaba si no era lo que había planeado. Quería al conde, se preocupaba por él, y nadie que quisiera hacerle daño saldría ileso.

Por ahora simplemente bastaba con que él estuviera feliz. Estaba seguro que esto solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Solo esperaba no estar en medio de ella.

. . .

Esto estaba listo desde hace tres días pero se me fue el internet. _Oh cariño, no me dejes nunca más~_


End file.
